Of Outbursts and Chocolate Sprinkles
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: After returning home from prison, Anti-Cupid finally snaps at Anti-Juandissimo. Sequel to A Prison Cell for Two.


**Of Outbursts and Chocolate Sprinkles**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**I do, however, own these versions of Anti-Cupid and Anti-Juandissimo.**

**WARNING!: This story contains a lil' bit of Anti-CupidxAnti-Juandissimo and will probably mention CupidxJuandissimo. Not your sandwich? Don't take a bite.**

**This story is a sequel to A Prison Cell for Two, but you don't have to read that story first to understand this one.**

…

It was nice to be home.

After being stuck in a small, prison cell, it was nice to stretch their wings. Stupid fairies. Stupid Jorgen. Stupid Cupid…Oh, the Anti-Cupid hated them all. He hated pretty much everyone. Even his parents. He was the Anti-Cupid. He was _supposed _to hate everyone. Why should he like any of the idiots he lived around? He was an Anti-God, for crying out loud! He was better then them. He was just waiting for the perfect moment to strike, then the anti-fairies would fall - including Anti-Cosmo. If there was one anti-fairy he would be sure to strike, it would be Anti-Cosmo. He despised that man. His accent, his looks, his personality - _everything. _He simply pretended to be a 'follower' of him. Anti-Cupid was still waiting.

Hey, wait. In this plan of his, where would Anti-Juandissimo be? Would he take him down with all the other anti-fairies?…Perhaps. Or maybe Anti-Juandissimo could be his second-in-command. Oh, well. He'd find him a place (maybe in prison).

Anti-Cupid grinned as he approached his home. Ah, his mansion. Like Cupid's, it was made especially for him. But, unlike Cupid's, it wasn't pink and girly and covered in love hearts. Rather, it was gothic and manly and covered in _broken _hearts - the way it should be. Anti-Juandissimo was right behind him, humming merrily as he followed the Anti-God to the mansion. On the way there, Anti-Juandissimo had constantly attempted to hold Anti-Cupid's hand (as he often did), but the Anti-God wouldn't let him. Now, the anti-fairy was holding onto one of the tails of Anti-Cupid's coat, which the Anti-God had given him permission to do. "Here," he had said grumpily, holding out the tail, "hold on to this if you're _that _desperate to stay close to me." Anti-Juandissimo had done just that. The anti-fairy didn't understand why Anti-Cupid was so against hand-holding. He had let him hold his hand while they were in prison, after all. What was so different?

Anti-Cupid rubbed his hands together in glee as he grinned, displaying his vampire teeth, "Did you see the look on their faces, Anti-Juandissimo? Oh, they'll never get out of that trap! I must thank my father for sending that to me!"

"Bubblegum!" Anti-Juandissimo exclaimed, which was pretty much _the trap. _Anti-Cupid's father had sent him a trap ("Perhaps," the note that had accompanied it read, "this will be a way to redeem yourself, Anti-Cupid. Then maybe I'll see you as my son again.") that he could use on anyone he desired. He had, of course, picked their counterparts. Cupid and Juandissimo hadn't known what hit them. Heh. Let's just say Cupid's entire mansion, as well as Cupid and Juandissimo themselves, were now stuck in a huge wad of sticky, tangled bubblegum. Hm. And Anti-Cupid used to hate that stuff (since it always got stuck to his fangs and wouldn't let go, meaning he had to talk in non-understandable sentences like an idiot until it released his precious teeth). The stuff had now helped him to trap the people he hated most. Oh, joyous days.

"I mean, I _would _thank my father," Anti-Cupid went on, "but that would make him despise me even more. Anti-Gods don't say 'thanks'." The Anti-God crossed his arms, smirking.

"But you just did." Anti-Juandissimo pointed out and Anti-Cupid frowned.

"Not meaningfully, though."

Anti-Juandissimo looked up at the sky, thought about it, then looked back at him, "I don't get it…"

Anti-Cupid sighed irritably. "I didn't move to Anti-Fairy World to converse with possibly the dumbest anti-fairy in existence."

"Then why did you come here?"

Anti-Cupid's frown deepened, "Not my idea…If I had it my way, I would still be in the Land of the Anti-Gods with Father and Mother…and perhaps my brother."

Anti-Juandissimo grinned, "You have a _brother?!_"

"Yes. The Anti-God counterpart of Cupid's brother."

Anti-Juandissimo gasped happily. "That's _so cool!"_

Anti-Cupid grunted, "Yes. Quite. Not as fun-loving as Cupid's brother, but he, at least, gets his job done. I think Mother's always favoured him…not that I care."

Anti-Juandissimo looked away, pouting slightly, "…My mommy likes my brothers and sister more too…"

Anti-Cupid paused. He knew Anti-Juandissimo's family didn't like him. The anti-fairy had mentioned it when they had first met - when he had first moved into Anti-Cupid's mansion. That evening, when they had sat down to dinner, Anti-Cupid had told him a bit about himself, since they were to live with each other from now on. When he had mentioned that he was seen as a disappointment by the Anti-Gods (except for his brother, who still loved him to bits…and perhaps his uncle…and maybe Anti-Hades), Anti-Juandissimo had said that his family didn't like him either and that he had taught himself how to cook. Which was pretty impressive, considering how idiotic Anti-Juandissimo was. Anti-Cupid looked over his shoulder slightly as he dug a hand into his pocket, "Yes, well…That's all in the past now, isn't it?" The Anti-God brought his broken heart-shaped key out of his pocket as he approached the doors to his mansion. Anti-Cupid took a moment, then breathed in.

Dear Lord, it was so good to be out of that jail cell.

The Anti-God grinned and pushed the key into the lock. "Can't you just _smell _the hatred, Anti-Juandissimo?"

The confused anti-fairy sniffed at the air, looking around, then muttered, "No…" Anti-Juandissimo turned around, finally releasing Anti-Cupid's coat, "but someone's _baking cookies!"_

Anti-Cupid frowned and clicked his tongue as he rolled his eyes, "Really, Anti-Juandissimo. For once, act like an anti-fairy. It'll make my stay in Anti-Fairy World much more bearable."

Anti-Juandissimo looked over his shoulder, "I like bears."

Anti-Cupid sighed irritably as he turned the key, "That's not what I meant." The Anti-God unlocked the doors to his home and pushed them open, grinning. The grin immediately dropped as he looked up, his pointed ears drooping. Before he could say anything, a wave of water - so large that it could challenge that of Poseidon's - came down before him; carrying various objects from his home. Anti-Juandissimo's wings flapped madly and he zipped up into the sky, dodging the water.

Anti-Cupid wasn't so lucky. The wave hit him square in the chest, grabbing him and pushing him down with it. The water carried him out into the street, spinning him around in circles. Several anti-fairies stopped and watched as the water sloshed into the drains.

Slowly, Anti-Juandissimo floated down to the ground, looking around at all of the water. Anti-Cupid's possessions were scattered everywhere, drenched in water and stained. Anti-Juandissimo's eyes found Anti-Cupid and he smiled, "Hey, look, Anti-Cupid! I _did _leave the tap running!"

Anti-Cupid gritted his teeth, his head stuck in a bucket. The Anti-God was laying in a shield (which he had received from Anti-Hermes as a birthday gift when he was young). "Oh…" Anti-Cupid muttered dangerously, "_did you now_?"

"Uh-huh." Anti-Juandissimo said, oblivious to his housemate's anger, "Yeah, I did. Look! There's water everywhere!" He giggled.

"And _not a drop to drink…_"

Anti-Juandissimo paused and pursed his lips, looking to the sky in thought. He looked back to Anti-Cupid, "I don't get it." He paused, then giggled again, "You have a _bucket _on your head…"

Anti-Cupid grabbed the bucket and furiously ripped it from his head. He turned to look at Anti-Juandissimo, red eyes burning with anger. He was about to say something, when a fairly large book caught his eye. He gasped and pounced on it, throwing it open. Another gasp emitted from the Anti-God as he stared at the soaking wet paper and the running, globby ink that now stained it. "My plans…!" Anti-Cupid muttered, taking hold of a page. The wet paper broke off and became a sodden pile of…well, wet paper. He held it in both hands, little pieces of it breaking off. "My precious plans…my dreams…" The Anti-God hung his head, "_Ruined."_

"…Anti-Cupid…? Did your book get hurt…?"

Anti-Cupid's eyes practically lit up in rage and his lips separated to reveal his sharp, vampire teeth. Anti-Cupid raised his head as Anti-Juandissimo floated closer, "_You._"

Anti-Juandissimo flinched at Anti-Cupid's dark tone. It sounded like a hungry predator, ready to kill its prey. "A-Anti-Cupid…?"

"_You. Idiot." _The Anti-God growled, his wings suddenly stretching; as though he was getting ready to take flight. "You absolute _idiot." _His wings suddenly gave a strong beat and he flew forward, landing exactly in front of Anti-Juandissimo; their noses almost touching. Anti-Juandissimo leaned back slightly. _"Left the tap on, did you? While we were in jail, did you?_ _You IDIOT." _Anti-Juandissimo gulped in fear as Anti-Cupid suddenly grabbed the front of his sleeveless shirt roughly. The Anti-God jabbed a finger in the direction of his plans, "Look what you did to my plans! _Look at them!"_

Anti-Juandissimo turned his head and looked at the sodden paper and sloppy ink, "Uh…I…uh…"

"You uh _what?! What _were you _going _to_ say?!"_

"I…" Anti-Juandissimo muttered, shakily bringing his wand from his pocket, "I can f-fix it…T-Then you won't be m-mad at me…"

"You can't _fix it!" _Anti-Cupid yelled. "Those were _my plans! Those _were the plans I was going to _use _to make _Father proud! _Do you _want him _to_ despise me forevermore?! Well, DO YOU?!"_

Anti-Juandissimo slowly shook his head, tears forming in his eyes, "N-No…"

"Well, then _why - _in the name of Father himself _- _would you _DESTROY MY PLANS?!"_

Anti-Juandissimo whimpered, "It was an accident! I-I swear!"

"_Accident?! _Are_ all _the _stupid things _you do _'accidents'?! _Or are_ you _just the _accident?!"_

Anti-Juandissimo's jaw dropped at those words. Accident? _He_…was an _accident? _"…I…I…"

"You only exist because _Juandissimo _was born_! _If it weren't for _him, _you wouldn't be _here! _No_ wonder _your parents _abandoned you!" _

Anti-Juandissimo felt the hot tears pool in his eyes, "S-Stop it, Anti-Cupid…You're…You're hurting my feelings…and…" He sniffled, "and you're scaring me…"

"Oh_, I am, am I?! Good! _You should've been _scared of me _from the _start! _You should _fear _me! You should _cower _when you hear _my name!" _

"B-But…But we're _friends…!"_

"Is _that _what you _believe?!" _Anti-Cupid yelled, now holding his shirt with both hands, "That we're _friends?! _I don't know what _ideas _run through your _thick skull, _but we are _not friends!"_

"We're…We're _not…?"_

Anti-Cupid breathed in, but it did not calm him, "Of _course not, _you_ idiot! _I don't _like _you! I have _NEVER liked you! _I've just been _forced _to stay with you_! _If I had it _my_ _way, _I wouldn't even know you _exist!"_

"B-But…"

"You don't _get it, _do you?" Anti-Cupid snapped, "I don't _want you! _I don't _need you_! I. Don't. Need. _ANYBODY!" _He then shoved Anti-Juandissimo away.

The anti-fairy didn't even have a chance to even _find _his footing as he fell to the ground on his back, his wand clattering to the floor. Anti-Juandissimo sat up, holding himself up on his hands, and stared up at Anti-Cupid. The tears began to drip down his cheeks, "You…You _pushed me!"_

"You _deserved it._" Anti-Cupid replied sharply.

Anti-Juandissimo stared at him - this man that he had grown to care about, to adore and admire - and his bottom lip began to quiver. There was an unsettling silence between the two and the surrounding anti-fairies all glanced at each other. The Italian anti-fairy suddenly burst into sobs, head back and crying for all to see. Anti-Cupid's nose wrinkled in disgust as Anti-Juandissimo snatched his wand from the ground and waved it once. The anti-fairy anti-poofed away, leaving Anti-Cupid in the water; surrounded by anti-fairies.

Anti-Cupid panted in anger; the only noise that could be heard. That is, until another voice sounded out: "_What _is _going on _here?!"

The anti-fairies separated as their leader floated toward the Anti-God, hands on hips and green eyes blazing, "One moment, I'm trying to get Foop to sleep for at least five seconds, the next I hear _you _screaming your _head off!_"

Anti-Cupid didn't even think about who this was and turned and took hold of Anti-Cosmo's cravat, "The next time you want to '_assign' _me an anti-fairy housemate, make sure they, at least, have a _brain." _The Anti-God released him and, before Anti-Cosmo could even scold him for such ignorance, floated into his soaking wet mansion; slamming the door behind him.

Anti-Cosmo stared at the doors of Anti-Cupid's home. His monocle slowly dropped from his eye as his eyes widened in surprise.

…

The mansion was still soaking wet, but he had cleaned most of it up. Well, his anti-cherubs had. Funny little creatures. Like Cupid's cherubs, anti-cherubs did what they were hired to do: serve. Anti-Cupid rather liked having little minions. Made him feel better about being an outcast. The anti-cherubs hadn't liked Anti-Juandissimo very much, though.

Ugh. Anti-Juandissimo.

Anti-Cupid frowned. The Anti-God sat in his favourite armchair, which had been the first thing the anti-cherubs had dried. Anti-Cupid would not sit on a damp chair. No way. The Anti-God briefly wondered where the anti-fairy had anti-poofed away to. With any luck, it was somewhere far away from Anti-Cupid.

Those plans. Those plans were the only way to gain his father's respect back. Oh, yes. His father had respected him at one point, even go as far as saying he liked him. Loved him? Probably not. Anti-Gods didn't love. At least, that's what Anti-Cupid thought. Anyway, there was once a time when his father looked at him and smiled, "You and I, Anti-Cupid," he would say to the little Anti-God, who was the equivalent to a five-year-old child at the time, "we will _rule the universe _someday."

Anti-Cupid would smile a toothy smile; the same kind of smile a child would have on Christmas day, "Really, Father?"

"Yes, my little one."

"And…we'll kill the Twelve Olympians, right, Father?"

"Well…we'll keep a few alive. Aphrodite, she's definitely staying alive. Ares too. And perhaps Hephaestus. After all, we wouldn't want your mother, your uncle and I to suffer untimely deaths due to our counterparts suffering theirs, now would we?"

"No, Father."

"Although they won't get such great treatment. Especially Hephaestus. The others, however," his father would be smirking at this point, "well, they'll all have to suffer _their _untimely deaths, now won't they?"

"But what about the Anti-Gods, Father? What will become of them?"

His father would grin, "Well, we all hafta make sacrifices!"

Anti-Cupid frowned even more at the thought of his father's pride. Wasted on him, that's what it was - or had been. Wasted on him, the banished Anti-God who no longer stepped foot in the Land of the Anti-Gods.

It was all Cupid's fault, really. He had moved to Fairy World, which meant Anti-Cupid had to move to the opposite of Fairy World: Anti-Fairy World. Ever since then, his father had despised him. He now floated amongst anti-fairies, after all. Next to Gods, anti-fairies were the race his father despised the most.

Father hadn't smiled at him in years.

Anti-Cupid gulped as his chest tightened. Had Anti-Juandissimo's parents been like that? Looked and talked to him with such excitement and pride, only to be shot down to anger and bitterness as he grew up, made mistakes and learned new ways to move forward? Had there also once been a time when Anti-Juandissimo was the favourite out of his many siblings? Perhaps. Truth be told, Anti-Cupid didn't know a lot about Anti-Juandissimo's family. Anti-Juandissimo hadn't said all that much about them. Anti-Cupid couldn't imagine them as a big, happy family anyway. Anti-Juandissimo most likely didn't want to talk about his 'exile' from his family - the family that could no longer be bothered to care for, love or even protect him.

Anti-Cupid's lips fell even more. _Protect. _That stupid, seven-lettered word that had such a meaning behind it. It made him think about earlier that day, when he had trapped their counterparts in bubblegum. When the gum was about to hit Cupid, ready to ensnare him in pink goo, Juandissimo had…he had jumped in the way. The fairy had actually leapt in the way, back to Anti-Cupid, and held Cupid to his chest…protecting him, with _his own body. _Anti-Cupid had watched in minor disgust. Did that mean that Juandissimo…actually _liked _Cupid? _In that way? _Enough to jump in the way of a trap set by an Anti-God? Anti-Cupid's dad was the ultimate trickster, for Anti-God's sake! Anti-Cupid sat back in his chair, pondering this. Juandissimo had the guts to protect Cupid like that and yet…Anti-Cupid couldn't even put up with Anti-Juandissimo? He had yelled at him in the middle of the street, made him feel worthless, and yet Cupid and Juandissimo treated each other like gold. Juandissimo had all these adoring nicknames for him, took care of him when he was unwell, had enough courage to go and meet his parents. What a good man. Cupid was no different.

Anti-Cupid sank further into his seat, running a hand through his hair. The comparison between their relationships…there were just too many things that were different.

"Hey, boss?"

Anti-Cupid looked over as an anti-cherub floated closer to him. Anti-cherubs didn't have blue skin like anti-fairies or Anti-Gods. Rather, their skin was violet. They still had bat wings, though. Or, at least, Anti-Cupid's did. The anti-cherub - with his black eyes and frizzy red hair - held out a small mirror. Anti-Cupid leaned forward and gazed into it, his red eyes narrowing in concentration.

The image inside flowed like water, rippling and dancing around the mirror, before showing him a clear image of Anti-Juandissimo, curled up in a ball and sitting in - "Oh, for hatred's sake!" Anti-Cupid exclaimed, "He went to his _bedroom?! _What's he doing? Thinking about what he's done?!" The Anti-God sighed and dug his sharp fingernails into the arms of his chair. "I know I am…Imbecile." Anti-Cupid sighed irritably and stood up. "Anti-Monty, we're going to the Human World."

Anti-Monty frowned, "I prefer to be called Anti-Montgomery."

"Oh, whatever."

"We gonna spread some hatred, boss?"

"No. We're going to steal a cupcake."

The anti-cherub's smile dropped, "…What?"

…

"Anti-Juandissimo…" Anti-Cupid muttered, standing outside Anti-Juandissimo's bedroom door. He hesitated, then knocked on the door, "Anti-Juandissimo."

No reply. Anti-Cupid hadn't expected one. "Anti-Juandissimo, I know you're in there. Answer me."

No reply.

"Answer me, I command you!"

Again, nothing. Oh, that jerk. Anti-Cupid sighed and looked down at the object in his left hand, "…I have something for you. A cupcake…It has sprinkles."

There was more silence. Anti-Cupid was about to speak again - demand that he open the door or he was going to poof in there himself - when he heard a jangle of a chain. The door opened slightly, but it was still bolted, so the thin chain stopped it from opening any further. Anti-Juandissimo peeked out, still sitting on the floor. His cheeks were tear-stained and his eyes were puffy and red from sobbing too much, "…_Chocolate _sprinkles?"

Anti-Cupid gave him a little nod. Anti-Juandissimo looked away, then shut the door. Anti-Cupid waited, listening to him unbolting the door, then watched as the door opened fully. The anti-fairy didn't get up and simply stared at the Anti-God. Anti-Cupid gestured to the room, "May I?"

Anti-Juandissimo tilted his head, "May you what?"

Anti-Cupid sighed and tried to keep his cool, "I mean, can I enter your room?"

"Oh…I guess…"

Anti-Cupid stepped inside. Anti-Juandissimo shuffled away from him, hugging his knees to his chest. Anti-Cupid sat down next to him. There was an awkward silence, then Anti-Cupid handed him the plate with the cupcake on it. Anti-Juandissimo stared at it, then took it from him and stared at it some more. Another awkward silence dropped over them, then Anti-Cupid spoke up, "…Perhaps my words to you earlier…were not completely fair…"

Anti-Juandissimo looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Anti-Cupid refused to glance at him, "I mean, you _have _screwed up. Big time. But…perhaps I did over exaggerate my anger toward you. After all, if I were ever to make Father proud, I think…I think my actions today were closest I have ever gotten. He enjoys cruelness."

Anti-Juandissimo simply stared. The anti-fairy looked back at the cupcake, "…I messed up."

"You did."

"Big time."

"Yes."

"And I upset you."

"You did, yes."

Anti-Juandissimo pursed his lips. When the silence had become too unbearable, Anti-Cupid glanced at him. He paused when he saw Anti-Juandissimo's bottom lip begin to shake and his eyes flood with tears. Anti-Juandissimo suddenly turned to him, "I'm sorry, Anti-Cupid! I didn't mean to make you sad! Honest! I didn't mean to flood the house either!"

"Calm yourself, anti-fairy." Anti-Cupid said. Anti-Juandissimo sniffled loudly and began wiping his eyes. Anti-Cupid raised an eyebrow, "…You like living with me, don't you?"

"Uh-huh!" Anti-Juandissimo said, now laying on his back and lightly kicking the air. "It's the best house I've ever lived in!"

"…Really?"

"Uh-huh!"

Anti-Cupid looked to his feet. So, the anti-fairy _did _like living with him. It wasn't just a façade. Anti-Cupid looked at him and saw him place the plate on his chest, then drag a finger across the cupcake, scooping chocolate icing into his mouth. The anti-fairy continued to lightly kick the air, like a baby who was testing out its new legs. Heavens knows what he was trying to accomplish. "Well, then," Anti-Cupid muttered, then raised his voice, "Anti-Juandissimo."

Anti-Juandissimo tilted his head to look at him, one finger still in his mouth, "Hm?"

"I'm so - suh- suh- suh…"

"…What?"

Anti-Cupid huffed, "I said, I'm sor - ruah - soa - blah…"

"…Huh?" Anti-Juandissimo sat up, picking up the plate with the cupcake on, "Is that Spanish for something?"

Anti-Cupid gritted his teeth, "I mean, I regret my earlier actions! _There!_ I _said it_!" He panted, as though this was some sort of exercise for him.

Anti-Juandissimo stared at him, blinking several times, then smiled widely and exclaimed, "Yay! Anti-Cupid is sorry!"

"I am not…" Anti-Cupid trailed off, then sighed miserably, "I'm not even going to try and argue…"

Anti-Juandissimo went to sit next to him again, then broke the cupcake in half. The anti-fairy held out one half of the cake. When Anti-Cupid only stared at it, Anti-Juandissimo chirped, "Sharing is caring."

Anti-Cupid reached up and took it from him. The Anti-God wrinkled his nose in disgust as he looked at it. Ugh. He hated chocolate or any sort of sweet food, for that matter. And the fact that Anti-Juandissimo had licked off most of the icing didn't help. Nevertheless, Anti-Cupid bit into it, cringing as he did so. A sweet taste flooded his mouth, which only made him gag. He looked to Anti-Juandissimo and saw his chipper expression. Oh, well. At least he was smiling again.

Anti-Juandissimo held out his arms, looking as though he was about to pounce on Anti-Cupid, but stopped and put his arms down; looking regretful. Anti-Cupid rolled his eyes, "Go on then."

"_Yay!" _Anti-Juandissimo exclaimed and jumped at him. The force of the hug knocked both men to the floor, but Anti-Juandissimo almost immediately got back up, holding Anti-Cupid tightly in his arms.

The Anti-God's eyes crossed, feeling as though they were going to pop out of his skull. "G…Good emotions…"

Anti-Juandissimo blinked, "Did you say something, Anti-Cupid?"

"G…Good emotions…Burning…" He suddenly screamed and gripped his black hair as the spasms kicked in, "_AH! GOOD EMOTIONS! BURNING! MAKE IT STOP!"_

…

Anti-Juandissimo managed to make them dinner. Everything in the kitchen was still wet, even the stove, but Anti-Juandissimo had managed to fix them up some spaghetti to eat.

So, they sat at Anti-Cupid dinner table - a long, rectangular table made of wood - and ate. Anti-Cupid poked his dinner with his fork, while Anti-Juandissimo continuously scooped spaghetti into his mouth. The Anti-God looked at the anti-fairy, who sat across from him. He frowned at Anti-Juandissimo's table manners. The anti-fairy looked as though he was actually _trying _to choke himself. "You know, Anti-Juandissimo," Anti-Cupid spoke up. Anti-Juandissimo stopped what he was doing and stared at him, fork and knife still raised to his mouth as he tried to shove some spaghetti into it. Anti-Cupid winced as a whole ball of spaghetti fell to plate and splattered some sauce on Anti-Juandissimo's shirt. "I don't know much about your family. About as much as Cupid knows about Juandissimo's, and that isn't much. Please," he waved his fork in Anti-Juandissimo's direction, "do tell."

Anti-Juandissimo stared at him as spaghetti flowed and dropped from his mouth like water, making Anti-Cupid cringe. Once his mouth was empty, the anti-fairy pondered, "Uh…Like what?"

"Anything."

"Uh…well…I have eight siblings…" He held up four fingers, "I'm the third youngest." Anti-Cupid's lips twitched as he resisted the urge to fly over and put one finger down, "My younger siblings are called Anti-Horacio and Anti-Ysabel. They're twins. They're the anti-fairy versions of Juandissimo's siblings. Anti-Ysabel is my only sister, all my other siblings are boys…"

The information kept flowing from Anti-Juandissimo's mouth. Anti-Cupid tried to pay attention and memorize every detail - for future reference. However, sometimes his mind slipped away. It was good, you know, to have Anti-Juandissimo speak to him. While he sat in that armchair of his, thinking about the past, he had noticed how…lonely he felt. He actually felt _lonely _without Anti-Juandissimo around to pester him. Maybe that was what made him regret his words. He didn't know. Either way, the anti-fairy was back to his chipper self. Good. And -

"Hey."

Anti-Cupid looked at the anti-fairy, who was pouting angrily, "You weren't listening."

"Hm? Oh, no. I am. Please, continue. You have my full, undivided attention."

Anti-Juandissimo smiled and clapped his hands, "I dunno what that means, but yay!"

Anti-Cupid sighed as Anti-Juandissimo went on to talk about his parents.

At least an hour later, they were finished and the dishes were in the sink. Anti-Cupid had reassured him that the anti-cherubs would get around to washing them. You know, some time…

As Anti-Cupid floated over to his bedroom door, he paused and watched as Anti-Juandissimo his own room. The Anti-God glanced at his room, then looked back at the anti-fairy, "Uh…Anti-Juandissimo."

Anti-Juandissimo looked over his shoulder, "Hm?"

"…If…If you'd like…you could, uh…sleep in my bed tonight…"

Anti-Juandissimo turned, gasping happily, and began jumping up and down on the spot; clapping his hands excitedly, "Really, Anti-Cupid, ya really mean that?!"

"Uh, yes…If you'd like…"

"_Woo-hoo!" _Anti-Juandissimo zipped passed him in a blur of blue and black, sending a rush of wind at Anti-Cupid. The Anti-God smoothed his hair and frowned, then floated into his room. Anti-Juandissimo had already jumped into bed and was holding the blanket up to his chest, smiling widely at Anti-Cupid, as though he had just won some sort of game.

The anti-cherubs had made sure this place was nice and dry for their boss. Good. He would have to hurt them if they didn't. Anti-Cupid waved his wand once, anti-poofing into his broken-heart covered pyjamas. The Anti-God floated over to his side of the bed and climbed in.

Both men lay there, staring up at the ceiling, until Anti-Juandissimo spoke up, "Anti-Cupid?"

"Hm?"

"We're gonna be together for ever and ever and ever, aren't we?"

Anti-Cupid frowned slightly, "We're gonna be together as long as Cupid and Juandissimo are. When they break up, oh, you are _so _outta here."

Anti-Juandissimo pouted, "Wait, what?"

"That's the way it is."

Anti-Juandissimo continued to pout at the ceiling, "Anti-Cupid…?"

"What?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Anti-Cupid wrinkled his nose in disgust, "No. Of course not."

"Oh…"

Anti-Cupid glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, "Why do you ask?"

"Cause I think I'm in love…"

Anti-Cupid looked back to the ceiling. He wasn't even going to ask with whom. He didn't want to know. "Yes, well, don't mention it around me."

"How come?"

"I hate love. It's disgusting. Much like my counterpart."

"Oh." Anti-Juandissimo yawned and stretched his arms, "Night-night, Anti-Cupid." He rolled onto his side - still facing the Anti-God - and shut his eyes, falling into peaceful slumber.

Anti-Cupid sighed irritably as Anti-Juandissimo - almost subconsciously - snuggled at up to him. Oh, he definitely wasn't getting any sleep tonight… "Pleasant nightmares now, Anti-Juandissimo, pleasant nightmares…"

Ah, yes. It was good to be home.

…

**Author's note:**

**Date I started writing this: 4/11/2012 **

…**Wow. Do I fail or what?**

**Yes, well, here's another anti one-shot. I'm not quite sure why you guys like my antis so much, but oh, well. I like them too. Fun to write about.**

**Now, some news about my upcoming one-shots (won't tell you their names yet. That would spoil it): **

**Juandissimo & Wanda one-shot: This one is nearly finished, but I'm having a horrible amount of writer's block with it. Nevertheless, this one will probably be the next one I'll post. Watch out for it.**

**Cupid & Hephaestus one-shot: Oh, God. **_**This one. **_**I'm smack-bang in the middle of this, but again, writer's block. I know the ending, it's just…getting there that's the problem. What can I say about it? Uh…Hephaestus goes to Fairy World. Yeah, that's something.**

**Cupid & Hades one-shot: I'm literally still on the first paragraph with this one XD. All I can tell you about this one is that it takes place during the episode 'Love Struck'. If you've read 'Reflection' in **_**Of Pink Hair and Spanish Flair, **_**you'll be able to figure out what the one-shot is about.**

**Cupid & Cosmo one-shot: I'm still at the beginning of this one. Can't tell you much about it, except it's slightly AU and takes place when they're teenagers. This one may be posted around Valentine's Day. Oh, and, to anyone who reads **_**Of Pink Hair and Spanish Flair…**_**this one includes jealous Juan. *Thumbs up* Because I know you like jealous Juan.**

**Cupid & Anti-Cupid one-shot: My Valentine's Day fic for this year. This one is still going through 'planning phase'. I'm not even sure if this will remain a one-shot or become a chaptered story because, by looking at my plans, it'll be some **_**long **_**one-shot. Let's just say this one is Cupid vs. Anti-Cupid.**

**Hm. That's funny. Only one of these has established JuanxCupid…I'll let you guess which one. And no, it's not the Cupid & Cosmo one. Oh, God, they've all got Cupid in them. Maybe I should try to write something…not about Cupid. Not even mentioning Cupid…Do you know how **_**difficult that would be for me?!**_

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, even though it probably made you hate Anti-Cupid, which I guess is actually good. He enjoys hatred.**


End file.
